chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Courting Disasters
Courting Disasters is the 25th episode in Season 4 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot After another trip back to 2028, Kaz, Bree, Chase, Oliver, and Skylar are startled to find young versions of Liz and Vicky rehearsing for the talent portion of their family pageant; Liz sings a Stevie Nicks song and Vicky plays harp while wearing a white dress. Meanwhile, Chase is helping Berry with writing their names and talents on a poster. Cody Jr. is scheduled to do a "push up dance" while Hailey and Natalie are "Wonder Kids" as magicians. Tina, Bree, and Bailey come into the room to criticize Liv, Maddie, Parker, and Joey. Tina, Bree, and Bailey feel that Liz and Vicky must lose so that nobody can go on a cruise with Karen Rooney, Nora Figgenbottom, and Eunice Pickett. Berry tells Chase that he really did let Doug off his leash to let him go swim in the ocean with Angela and Louis. Berry worries that Doug can't swim, so he runs off. Berry looks at the dove that Chase bought for Hailey and Natalie's magic act, and it inspires him to steal the talent for the pageant. He uses "Balls in the Air" for his music and accidentally kills the dove. Then Liv, Maddie, Parker, and Joey tap dance under sheets due to Tina, Bree, and Bailey's criticisms. Finally Chase returns with Doug, Angela, and Louis from the ocean and resuscitates them on the floor. Tina declares Chase, Doug, Angela, and Louis the winners of the pageant, which Bree, Riley, Bailey, Smackle, and Evelyn agree too. In 2015, Dusty arrives at Doug's part of the trial, still jittery and now upset about his father and brothers being in the hospital. When Lottie Dottie sees Dusty, she likes his haircut and is not upset at all. During her opening statement, she shows the video from Cinco of Doug finding Evie's body on the steps. Lottie points out the timecode, indicating missing footage, which she blames on Doug trying to use Fakeblock to tamper with evidence. She also shows the weather video of Doug tossing the body off the Waverider into the ocean. Dusty flips out during his opening argument, but Lottie encourages him maternally. Tina confesses to Chase what she did last night at the Rattler house. She snuck into a dark bedroom and thought she was having sex with Dusty, but instead she was with Dusty, Justin, and Austin's sick and elderly father. Berry asks if Lottie is Dusty's ex-wife, but Lucille says she's actually his stepmother. In the hallway outside, Bree and Bailey confront Dusty about not being clear about Lottie. Dusty is apparently a motherboy too, trying to make his stepmom jealous of Tina. After Dusty leaves, Heather asks Tina what happened, and she clarifies that the Dustin Rattler who caused a mistrial was the elderly father, and Douglas didn't realize that Tina was dating Dustin Jr. Heather suggests that they beg the judge for a mistrial, but Tina, Bree, and Bailey now want Doiug, Angela, and Louis' trial trial to go ahead while there's still no body found. Later, Dusty interviews Holden to be a character witness for Doug. Holden thinks he's going to play Doug as an actor, but Dusty explains that he just needs to testify on the witness stand. Holden says that on the night of Cinco, Doug was playing the rock monster in the musical that night, and Angela and Louis went home after Louis proved to be aggressive with the bad party punch. Apparently Diggie, Willow, Val, and Holden are no longer at the Spotted Palm and need a new place to live. Aboard the Waverider, Heather is in the top compartment looking for law books when Ann comes in. Heather explains that she's trying to help out with the trial, since Dusty is rather incompetent. Heather thinks that maritime law should apply since Doug allegedly dumped Evie into the ocean. Ann worries that Heather is trying to be the hero and is interfering too much. Ann confesses that she knows about the foot, and "it's why I had to fire you" (but that's a lie, because Ann fired her mom and John fired his uncle before she knew about the foot). Ann almost confesses that Fakeblock isn't real, but just says it's not perfect. Heather has the Fakeblock app on her phone, and it's just a woodblock app, but Heather assumes that the app is just malfunctioning, stuck on the logo. Heather suggests again that Ann sell the app to Rex; "he's just using you for the software." Ann confesses that Rex dumped her, and that Fakeblock is not real. She worries that the Chinese will kill them, but Heather insists that she'll get them out of trouble. Diggie, Holden, Willow, Val, Barry, Angus, and Olive are all missing from the trial, and Lottie calls Chase to the witness stand. On Cinco, he says he headed to the donkey punch stand to spy on the team. Chase did give Angela and Louis some Donkey Punch, but they knocked out Zuri and left the rock costume behind. Chase took the costume and performed in the musical. Therefore Angela and Louis have no alibi, and neither does Doug. Diggie, Barry, Angus, Olive, Holden, Willow, Val, Edna, Murphy, and Brownie visit John and Ann in their office, telling them that Murphy blew their cover at the retirement community, so they got evicted. Marie and Barry Jr. also killed off their fake personas. They all want to move into the office and even offer to do some work, but Ann doubts they know anything about privacy software. But actually, Murphy has programming experience and has coded privacy software. John realizes that maybe he can actually create Fakeblock, so he asks to see the software. Lottie Dottie's next witness is Warden Gentles, who knows a Davenport family secret, which he learned from Tina. Recently, at Bailey and Bree's insistence, Tina met with the Warden to get Doug, Angela, and Louis released for the July 2nd parade, and she got so drunk, she confessed secrets. Gentles had also heard about Imagine Entertainment's streaming series about the BSSSD, so he wanted to give that info to Jesse, and hopefully screen write for him. Jesse heard all the secrets and used them in his show "Making of Monsters", which he filmed by using a timeship while renting the beach cottage. In 2028, Karen goes upstairs and sees Eunice and Nora trying to take the kids on the cruise anyway. Tina and Bailey try to talk Liv, Maddie, Parker, and Joey out of witnessing the ensuing fight, then start an argument with Karen, Nora, and Eunice about what a terrible parent she is in the hallway. Eunice says there's some kind of endowment, and Karen wanted it so she could have a cottage on the beach. Nora and Eunice both agree that the kids are now in their 30s and deserve to know the truth. Doug, Angela, and Louis walk in on the escalating argument between Tina, Bailey, and the three women, and misunderstand their words, thinking that Eunice and Nora are kidnappers coming for them. Doug aggressively knocks both of them down and Angela and Louis toss the bodies down the stairs, with Bree, Kaz, Cody, Chase, Riley, Lucas, Smackle, Evelyn, and Josh looking on in absolute shock. Warden Gentles says this death is portrayed exactly as Tina told him, so Lottie says Doug, Angela, and Louis are obviously murderers and must have killed Evie in the same way, by pushing her down the stairs. Doug yells at Tina for selling him out to Warden Gentles, and he says she told him that he wouldn't get into trouble. At the same time, Bree and Louis, in addition to Bailey and Angela, have heated conflicts. To the delight of Edna and Brownie, Murphy demonstrates his privacy software to John and Ann.